Kagurella and The Sadistic Prince
by Negmie
Summary: Where Kagura misunderstands Valentines Day and the Gintama cast act as her wingmen.
1. Valentine's Day is for Losers

**~Kagurella and The Sadistic Prince~** (Might change title)

Hi everyone!

Wow it's been honestly years since I've written a fanfic. The last Okikagu I wrote, Sougo VS Sadaharu was when I was in high school O_O time sure flys.

Well anyway this is me trying (note trying) to write another one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama or any of the characters!

Hope you enjoy ^_^

Chapter 1: Valentine's Day is for Losers.

Kagura P.O.V  
 **  
**The young Yato girl regarded the long streams of fidgeting and blushing women, who cradled or rather crushed the same delicately wrapped square packages to their chests.

Kagura didn't get it.

So later that day she decided to ask Otae.

The two walked through the streets to Edo in the warm afternoon air.

"Anego, why are they walking so weird aru? Do they have diarrhea or something aru?" She asked while munching on sunboku

The older young women regarded the vermillion haired girl with a small sweat drop. "Today is Valentines Day Kagura chan."

"Valen Tines aru? Must have been some special person to make women constipated aru" she shrugged indifferently.

"No,no Kagura chan, Valentines Day is when a girl gives chocolate to the boy she likes.". Otae pointed to a happy couple embracing.

Kagura blinked uncomprehending.

She watched as another women approached from behind and promptly beat the man over the head with a large heart shaped box.

"Shusuke! How could you! You said I was the only one!"

"Maria san this isn't what it looks like!"

They ignored the sound of girlish screams coming from the alley.

Now folks Kagura being a Yato, has a brain that processes things differently...

Valentine's Day- love- fighting- love of fighting -cue dinging noise-

"Ah! It's a day to beat your rival aru!" Her face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"No Kagura chan that's not-" Otae began.

"So I have to give the Sadist something aru!"

Otae blinked, "you're going to give Okita san something, Kagura chan?"

"Uh huh aru!" The young girl ran off at such a speed she was only a blur.

Otae smiled with relief. Never realizing that Kagura had completely misunderstood.

Normal P.O.V

Gintoki and Shinpachi were lazing around when Kagura came breezing in.

She tackled Gin who had promptly been drinking strawberry milk while digging for gold.

"Gin chan, Gin chan, Gin chan aru!" She shook him back and forth as the older male regarded her with a blank look.

"What's wrong Kagura chan?" Shinpachi acquired confused by her gleeful bouncing.

"What should I get Sadist for Valentines Day aru?!"

Both their mouths fell open.

Gintoki being the level headed one, peeled Kagura off of him and threw her into the closet.

He grabbed Shinpachi by his collar and dragged him behind the couch. "Shinpachi kun. The day has finally come."

"You mean where Kagura and Okita san forget about their hatred and form a loving bond?"

Gintoki shook his head at the pair of glasses he was holding. "No it's where I finally get rid of her"

"Gin san... Please stop referring to me by my glasses..."

"Ma ma Shinpachi kun, no time for specifics"

" **I'm over here!** "

"Anyway, we can't blow this. That kid has been drinking my strawberry milk when she thought I wasn't looking! -dark aura started to form around him- how much do you think those tax robbers would give us for her?"

"Gin san... Why does it always seem like your trying to get rid of Kagura in TsundereCuriosity's stories?"

{Gin and Author shrug}

"Kagura chan! You know what you have to do. Angle your hips to the side, pout your lips and say, Sougo kyun, I'm yours." He demonstrated looking like a run over fish, that was slapped by a semi, while Shinpachi had a darkening shadow over his eyes.

Kagura nodded not understanding, she did the same thinking it some kind of fighting stance.

She twisted her boots, pursed her lips and smiled while whispering in a childlike voice with an anime blush and sparkles, "S-Sougo kyun... I'm yours."

"Mm, perfect."

" **OIIIIIIII! OKITA SAN WILL BE ARRESTED, HE WILL HAVE TO ARREST HIMSELF! WE'LL BE THROWN IN JAIL!"**

"Ma ma, Shinpachi kun you think too much. He's a lolicon he'll buy it."

"THAT'S NOT THE PROBLEM!.

 **-  
** End of Chapter 1 ^_^

Please rate and review and let me know if this a lost cause or if you guys want me to continue.  
 **  
**Sorry is any characters were OOC -_- I'm a bit rusty, it's been awhile.

Thanks for reading :) (also if you have any suggestions for a title change I'm more than happy to listen )

-TsundereCuriosity


	2. Don't feed the Gorilla!

**~KaTSP chapter 2~**

YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! I seriously want to hug each and everyone of you who reviewed, favourited or followed ^_^ so as promised here it chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I own things just not Gintama... -sulks-

* * *

Chapter 2: Don't feed the Gorilla!

 _Her beautiful hair like a silken scarf, draped effortlessly around her cream complexion._

 _And her eyes. Those beautiful orbs of nature the deepest brown filled with warmth and tender light that shone with pure radiance._

 _That is what he saw when she passed him by._

 _Glowing like an ethereal being that pulled him in like the unmei no akai ito._

 _But alas this love was never to be..._

 _Because a Gorilla and a human could never be together._

"I am not a Gorilla!"

 **{And the Author continued writing ignoring the shouts of the frazzled beast, heartbroken and vulnerable, "hush Gorilla... Hush"}**

Kondo P.O.V

"Otaeee san! Why won't you love me!?" He shouted to the heavens.

"Kondo san, you're making a scene" the women in question smiled down upon him in one of her more threatening moods.

He had ambushed her during her stroll with Kagura, demanding she accept his chocolate. She had smiled that glorious smile that made him go doki doki, and promptly punched him in the face.

"Why won't you accept my choco?!" He motioned to the stack of boxes he had cradled to his chest like a child (there's the women ladies and gentlemen, and then there's Kondo).

She flexed her fist and regarded the broken man (figurative and literally O_O) "I can't possibly accept all of these Kondo san. And your only supposed to give chocolate on white day."

"You deserve chocolate everyday Otae san!"

You could almost hear the sound of pent of annoyance breaking through like a mighty dam.

"Ma Kondo san, are you... Trying to make me fat?"

"I would love the fat Otae san just as much as this one!"

" **Oh.** "Her dazzling smile was so bright he had to shield his eyes.

 **"KNOCK IT OFF!"**

 **{the Author wearing a pair of sunglasses watched in awe,}** **"Gorilla's blasting off again."**

"I am not a Gorillaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

And that is how Kondo Isao was rejected on Valentine's Day.

 **The End.**

Just kidding!

Kagura P.O.V

"Gorilla aru?" She poked the limp man with her umbrella tip. Kagura has seen many things in her life, and maybe pigs couldn't fly, but Gorillas could.

"I'm not a Gorilla!" He sat up rubbing the newfound bump on his forehead.

Kagura turned to leave ignoring his complaints when she noticed the flattened box beside him. "Gorilla aru? Are those for Anego?"

He nodded, then he noticed the curious look on the young girl's face. A look that cannot even be described crossed his face.

"Ohhh, Kagura chan. Could it be that your going to give your chocolates to someone? Nee? Could it be Sougo by any chance" his nostrils flared and the blush on his cheek had Kagura backing away a few inches.

He grinned like an old man.

"Ma Kagura san, you must enjoy your youth. Na, na the chocolates are for Sougo right? Even Sougo gets chocolates ka... Otae san!" Kagura watched as he went from a supportive old jiji to a sobbing mess in a second.

He tried to place a hand on her shoulders but she held him back with a finger.. "Never give up on love Kagura chan! **NEVER GIVE UP ON LOVE!"**

Right as three women passed by.

"Kyaaaaaaa a pervert!"

"He's that stalker I've seen around here!"

"Let go of that child you fiend!"

"Matte! Matte! This is all a misunderstanding, tell them Kagura cha-"

He looked at the empty blinking spot where Kagura had just been.

"Get him!"

"Eh.., Eh, **EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH** "

Kagura replayed the conversation in her head.

"Never give up on love!"- "never give up!"

She nodded, she would not give up, she would defeat that damn Sadist.

She grinned smugly thinking of all the ways she would make him pay.

She was so lost in thought she didn't even notice as her head knocked into the back of a black jacket.

"Ah."

"Oh"

* * *

End of chapter 2

Hmm...who could the black jacket belong to? ;)

Thank you for reading!

I apologize for the lateness, I meant to post the next chapter earlier but I've been studying for midterms and I have a little somethings called cant-finish-a-story-itis. It's tragic really -_-

Thank you all for your support and please review and let me know what you guys think, it's the only thing that keeps me going ^_^

-TsundereCuriosity

 **Preview for next chapter:**

"I won't lose to someone like you!" She yelled blocking his attack with one of her own"

There was the sound of metal scraping across the ground, as he walked towards her. Intention clear on his face.

He wanted answers.

She wouldn't give them.

He grinned, chuckling darkly to himself. "I have ways of **making** you talk."

She spit on the ground, and wiped her mouth with a twisted smirk of her own. "I dare you teme aru!"

"Then let's begin."


	3. a Threesome that's a Onesome with tennis

Hi minna!

I am soooooooooooooooo sorry! I have almost finished my midterms (evil) and went away for spring break where I had little to no (literally no) Internet T_T

But I'm back!

Now Patsuan do the disclaimer!

"TsundereCuriosity does not own Gintama"

•_• That was so dull.

"Oi!"

* * *

Chapter 3, A threesome that's a onesome, with tennis

Normal P.O.V

~flashback~

 _The two were faced off in an epic battle of proportions._

 _The Queen of Kubukicho and the black clad Shinsengumi._

 _"I won't lose to someone like you!" She yelled blocking his attack with one of her own"_

 _There was the sound of metal scraping across the ground, as he walked towards her. Intention clear on his face._

 _He wanted answers._

 _She wouldn't give them._

 _He grinned, chuckling darkly to himself. "I have ways of making you talk."_

 _She spit on the ground, and wiped her mouth with a twisted smirk of her own. "I dare you teme aru"_

 _"Then let's begin."_

~and now~

"I know you ate it!" He yelled swinging his projectile violently as Kagura parried with her umbrella.

"As if I'd touch that disgusting piece of shit aru! I'm a refined lady" her boot landed in his face with a sickening crunch, but still the demonic voice pursued her.

" **. ?!** " Akumazaki yelled hitting shuttle after shuttle at the Yato girl, who flicked them aside like pesky flies.

{You thought it was Sougo, right ^_^}

While in fact the first devision captain Okita Sougo happened to be passing on the opposite side of the building that separated them.

What are the odds... {the Author said ignoring the death stares}

He reached the Yorozuya's headquarters right as Shinpachi was exiting.

"Oh Okita san. What brings you here?" Strange enough he noticed the younger male regarding him with a smug smile.

He ignored it with his usual deadpan look and got straight to the point. "I'm looking for the China girl." He looked around waiting for the vermillion haired bakemono to come flying through the window, ready to stake him.

Nothing.

He backed up when Shinpachi got closer. His trigger finger twitched in annoyance.

Where was she.

"Hmmm, could you be looking for Kagura chan because it's a certain special day?" The Megane had the most chilling grin that burned people to the core and scared babies.

Sougo unaffected yawned, "that's right."

It was at that moment that a blurring shadow descended at such a fast speed the younger Shimura was knocked aside, and the 1st devision captain casually stepped left.

They both stared blankly at the giant crater where a white head and sadistic smile poked out.

"Yo, Shinichi kun"

"Sougo desu."

The white beast dusted himself off as if nothing had happened and grabbed Sougo by the shoulders.

"Did I hear you were planning on accepting our Kagura's heart filled chocolate?"

"Gin san he didn't say that- woah!"

Patsuan suddenly found himself in his own crater.

"Ma, Patsuan, the in-laws are talking"

He turned back to the blinking silhouette where Sougo should have been.

"Eh."

* * *

Sougo P.O.V

He smirked to himself. As if China would ever give him something on Valentine's Day.

"When Gorillas fly" he sighed.

Pausing in his tracks, his eyes widened.

Did he **want** her to give him something?

No there was no way...

The only women in his life who had ever given him chocolates on this day, had been his sister Mitsuba.

 _"So chan, one day you'll find a girl that your going to want to protect,"_

 _"I'm going to protect Anue forever! Especially from that Hijibaka..."he pouted as his sister stroked his hair._

Was that what he was feeling for the younger girl? Did he want to protect her?

"She's not gentle and doesn't even act like a girl" he scoffed.

He looked up at the sky, a sliver of a smile crossing his face.

"She's annoying as hell that China girl. She's a gluttonous pig with no sex appeal...But she never gives up. You would have liked her Anue."

He stuck his hands in his pockets and continued on.

Newfound strength in his dead set crimson eyes.

He would make her kneel and bow to him.

Then **she** would confess.

{I don't think that's how it works Okita san...}

* * *

Gin P.O.V

Gintoki scratched his head, ignoring Shinpachi's frazzled shouts of distress he returned to his office and sat down with a carton of strawberry milk. He had considered getting chocolate but refused to look desperate.

He set it down with a thunk and turned his back on the audience.

The anime tears finally emerged that he had been so carefully hiding. So what if nobody gave him chocolate?! Screw them! He wasn't some sad pathetic man, who seemed to be the only one forgotten!

{the Author looking on in pity made a few calls}

" **Gi-n-sa-n-3** " shivers ran down his spine as he composed himself, ever so slowly he looked down at the floor where Sarutobi Ayame was perched between his legs staring lovingly at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Well you know what today is 3" she smiled radiantly at his disgusted face. Shaking back and forth like a dog. "Sa-chan wants to give Gin san something special3"

"W-what is it?" He was trying desperately to edge away from the kunoichi.

She grabbed him from behind. " **HI-MI-TSU** "

It was at that moment that neither of them heard the knock on the door, but the person outside heard every thing.

The sound of clothes being pulled down. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

"Iyah3 Gin san is being so forceful. I never thought this would be the day that Gin san would **& &$& &** my **%#%%#%** in **& & &&&** and **#^#^^%^^** with a **& $& &$ 3**"

"Oi! Your tainting the pure readers!"

The door made a wooshing thud and both looked up at Tsukuyo standing frozen at the doorway.

Her eyes zeroed in on the white faced samurai now half naked and kicking the purple haired ninja covered in chocolate as she squealed in delight.

"Say aaaa Gin san 3"

She turned to leave, "forgive my intrusion. I will leave my chocolate and go."

Meanwhile Gintoki was still trying to peel Sa-chan off of him and pull his clothes up at the same time. He noticed the basket clutched between her arms" Matte! Matte! This is a huge misunderstanding!"

"I see. In that case" with precision she threw her bundle toward him.

In slow motion the kunai embedded into his arm.

" **Itaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. Why the hell is your chocolate so hard?!** "

"It's a real kunai"

" **Nani!** Why would you give someone a real kunai?!"

The Death God Courtesan looked away, a slight blush colouring her cheeks. "I dipped it in chocolate first,"

Both women looked up in surprise as the famous Gintoki scream sounded and the samurai tried desperately to escape with his life.

He didn't get far as more kunai pinned him to the wall.

"Gintoki, w-who's chocolate do you like better?!"

"Gin san liked mine better then hers right?!"

Gintoki muttered to himself in the mean time. "I will remain a virgin... No, I'll marry the strawberry milk.. **Yes**!" He leapt up from the wall shocking both women.

He placed a hand on both of their shoulders as Sakura petals blew in through the window.

"Gomen. I can't accept your chocolate. I'm saving myself for calcium."

"Wha.."

"Huh?"

* * *

Kagura P.O.V

" **Gomenesai!** " Yamasaki cried for the tenth time as he was dragged by his own racket through Edo.

"The Sadist put you up to it didn't he aru!"

"No I swear!"

There was the sound of clapping behind them and Kagura spun around.

"I prefer to set you up myself **China** "

She pushed the limp Shinsengumi away and glared at her worst enemy.

" **Sadist!** "

* * *

End of Chapter 3!

I hope the extra long chapter makes up for my absence -_-

Thank you to each and every one of your who has liked, favourited or reviewed. You have no idea how big a smile I get every time I read your comments.

I'm the author but you guys are what keeps the story going :)

Let me know who you think will appear next!

~TsundereCuriosity


	4. Kiss of Baka

**Hello faithful readers :)**

 **I'm probably sadder then you to say this will be the last chapter (mostly because i suffer from major blockage in the thinking department).**

 **But I hope you guys like this ^_^. I have to say I put the most work into this last chapter.**

 **Kagura: TsundereCuriosity owns Gintama aru!**

 **Sougo: -_- your supposed to say she doesn't own it China.**

 **Kagura: Teme! -fighting noise in background-**

* * *

Chapter 4: Kiss of Baka

Kagura P.O.V

She eyed the shadowed figure of her arch enemy like venom.

"Sadist!"

He smirked non hurriedly as he moved towards her. "I'm hurt China, I thought you'd be happy to see me"

She took a defensive stance and raised her umbrella. "As if you bastard! Go die in a hole tax robber aru!"

He clapped slowly, fuelling the budding anger until it was a small inferno in her chest.

"Didn't know the little girl knew so many words"

Kagura ground her teeth.

It was time. This was the day she would beat him. She had her secret weapon. She had been preparing it all day, waiting for this exact moment.

Reaching into her coat as Sougo drew his sword, she produced a simple square package and held it out in front of him.

"Accept my challenge aru!"

"Huh?"

He hesitated for a second too much as she tackled him to the ground. " **Accept it Sadist**!"

Dirt went flying everywhere as they elbowed and kneed each other, trying desperately to gain dominance.

The 1st devision captain kicked at her stone like legs as he tried to pry her off. "Has your brain stopped working China?!"

"Accept my chocolate aru!" She proclaimed to all of Edo.

He froze in his actions and stared at the huffing monster before him. A shadow crossed his eyes. "Don't joke China, it doesn't suit you. Go crawl back to the cave where you came from"

Kagura breathing deeply pointed an accusing finger at him. "Anego said Valentines Day is when you beat your rivals aru! I won't lose!"

She growled as the young man bellow her erupted in snickering. Dusting himself off, he had his most sadistic look on.

"You really are an idiot China girl."

"Nani aru?!"

He stalked towards her with the lithe of a panther. "Valentines Day is for **lovers**."

"Lov-ers aru?" She frowned confused at him. Kagura was caught so off guard she didn't notice the figure standing behind her.

She flinched as a gentle breath brushed against her neck. "You basically just admitted you love me." He whispered into her ear.

"Ano.. C-Captain Okita?"

Kagura was speechless as she stared into the Crimson eyes of her arch enemy.

Love. She admitted she loved him.

A slow blush crept up her face. "Ba-Bastard aru! I don't have any love for you like Gin chan or Shinpachi aru! Heh quit kidding yourself Sadist aru!"

He caught her arm. She stared down it their joined hands. He had her locked in a steel grip.

"You love them like you would a brother and a father. But this is different."

"Let go aru!" She fought her arm away but he had it clamped so tightly. Her Yato strength was failing her.

She was trapped.

He grinned evilly, as the glint in his eyes shifted to rest on her.

"Umm"

"Say you love me China."

"Go to hell aru!"

She kicked furiously and lashed out at him. "Die fucking Sadist aru! So conceded. The world doesn't revolve around you, you stupid Shinsengu-"

" **Kagura."**

Her name on his lips made her voice disappear. Even more so when those lips were on her.

"I-I'm still here..."

She fought back pushing away his advances, and bit down hard.

"Tch" he muttered, but didn't back down.

The distinct taste of iron flowed between them.

She glared into his eyes that were challenging her. If she broke the contact he would win.

And Kagura hated to lose.

Using her strength she turned the tables and pushed him against the nearest wall, deepening the kiss.

"O-Oi!"

They glared at each other as an inner battle acted through them.

She moved left while he moved right, both refusing to be the first to give up.

"Swadist" she managed through their still connected mouths.

His eyes bore into hers. Every emotion clear. She was sure her cerulean ones had the same expression.

Give up.

But she wouldn't.

"Y-Yoruzuya san!"

 **{the Author blushing furiously herself motioned frantically. "Maybe we should leave them alone..." She gulped when the eyes of Sougo turned towards her, daring her to end it. "Gomenesai! T_T}**

Static energy was like a lightning bolt between them as they stared the other down.

The steady beat of a two hearts echoed through the small space. So much it was painful.

Finally Kagura cut the contact dry heaving and frantically wiping at her mouth. "That was disgusting aru! I can't believe I kissed the Sadist aru!"

"In front of me! If anyone cares.."

Sougo surveyed his cut lip. "You kiss like a dead fish China."

" **Fucking Sadist!"** She yelled hitting him in the chest. "I wanted my first kiss to be with an ouji character, not you aru! My womanly virtues are gone aru! I can never get married now aru!"

She clutched herself glaring sullenly at her companion. Her lips tingled and she didn't like it.

He rolled his stiff shoulders and scoffed. "You should be grateful China, it's probably the only a kiss a gluttonous board chest like you will ever get. I suppose I could take you. You'll get use to shackles. Get you a little dish.".

Suddenly a strange throbbing sensation sounded from his arm, and he looked down at the vermillion haired girl clamped there. "Itai! Get the hell off China! I take it back your more like a piranha! Teme!"

"Gwive mwe bwack mwy fwist kwiss!" (Give me back my first kiss) she spit gnawing at the thrashing arm.

"That fucking hurts!"

"Ghwhehsh!"

"Now your not even making sense!"

And that was how the citizens of Edo saw them. A snarling vermillion haired girl, being dragged by a sandy haired police officer.

It wasn't a conventional love. But it was their love, and no one questioned it. (No one dared question it)

And Yamazaki left shrouded in their receding shadows, with a face the shade of the burning sunset-

Went from the tender age of boyhood. And became a woman.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

He watched the bickering "couple" as they had somehow become. A slight upturn formed on the corner of his mouth.

"Yare yare, it sure took them long enough." He said

The man next to him looked up from his Jump. "Isn't it great to be young"

Hijikata Toushiro lit a cigarette. He sighed with his hands in his pockets staring up at the grey puff of smoke.

 _"Please accept this, Hijikata san"_

 _"Sorry."_

"You just want the one you love to be happy, huh."

Sakata Gintoki eyed him for a second. "You say something?"

"Nothing."

They stood in silence.

Gintoki stretched and put a hand on Hijikata's shoulder. "You know this means we're gonna be in-laws right"

The dark haired male chuckled knocking his hand away. "If I was related to you I would commit senpuku"

"You know if he tries anything, I'll cut off his &$^."

"I'll help."

They both watched the blossoming young couple.

"They have a ways to go" Otose commented.

"They look very stuuupid" Catherine added.

Tama nodded from where she stood tending to a paralyzed Yamazaki.

Zura saluted from the rooftop where he sat perched with Elizabeth. "Zura janai, Katsura da. And good for you Leader, though I can't say I agree with your choices". Elizabeth held up a sign 'That's love'.

Tsuki leaned against a wall with her kiseru, she and Sa-chan shared a slight nod from where the ninja stalked in the treetop.

Hasegawa Taizou looked on from the shadows. Anime tears fell behind his shades. "It's fine I was never invited! I don't care!". He was so busy sobbing he didn't notice beautifully flower patterned box Hatsu had secretly left.

Gorilla having finally landed from his long journey, sat quietly next to Otae. She looked over at him hestitantly before smiling "Kondo san, arigatou."

Kyubei pulled her closer glaring at the smug Kondo. "Tae chan is mine!"

"Ma Kyu chan is so cute!"

"Waka..."

Gintoki looked around at the group that had gathered. "It got really crowded", he sighed before closing his eyes to the gentle breeze.

"Well whatever."

* * *

Shinpachi P.O.V

He looked up from his sweeping as the young Yato girl came in through the front door. "Oh, Kagura chan, how was your day?"

She nodded absentmindedly. "Fine aru. I'm going to bed aru, still tastes disgusting aru"

"What tastes disgusting?"

"Sadist"

The broom clattered to the ground as her words sunk in. "K-Kagura chan! Y-you... With Okita san?!"

"It was just a kiss Pachi aru. Grow up aru"

"S-s-so you gave him your chocolate?"

She yawned scratching her head. "Ie aru, I gave him something better"

His ears perked up and he leaned in closer, curiosity taking over. "What did you give him?"

He managed to catch the sadistic smirk and mouthing of words as the closet door closed with a bang.

Had he heard her her wrong?

"Kagura chan. You gave him "frog spit?"

Sadaharu barked.

 **(I'm sure you all get where this is going. Hint: it sounds like it ;) )**

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Hijikata looked up in surprise to see Sougo standing at his desk. The younger male had his usual deadpan face, so he could never tell what was going through his head.

Well he could tell, but if he wanted to sleep at night, he preferred not to think of it.

"Hijikata san. Dozo."

He lay the simple wrapped box on the desk and exited, calling back as he left. "Must be from one of your crazy fangirls."

"Ah..." Hijikata became suspicious as Sougo burst into an angelic smile, before closing the door.

"Happy Valentines Day"

* * *

 **Yay! finished.**

 **First off I'd like to sincerely say when it comes to sadistic comedy I'm your girl. But romantic situations is not really my forte O_O. I was channelling my inner Skip Beat for that kiss scene (AMAZING MANGA!) And honestly I was probably as red as Yamazaki while writing it.**

 **And Secondly,**

 **Thank you so much for all your support through all of this. I never would have had the courage to do this again without you incredible people.**

 **Big thank you to:**

 **Xliaf27, Patsuan, KawaiOverload, Juniper Laurel, Faneda, i love okiakgu, mi-chan, lu89, mitsuki, livewhileyoucan, endyMionFreaks, LeChick, IAMYOURFATHER9906.**

 **I loved reading your comments. You guys are literally the sun to my day :).**

 **3000YearsOfLove, Gurako-san, IAMYOURFATHER9906, MeKiFuMoTo, Reyna108, Rinfantasy, TheLazyHacker, Xi-hime, endyMionFreaks, gooeystar83, keks503, livewhileyoucan, lulu.c1t4, nagareboshi1249.**

 **Thank you for following an amateur fanfictionist!**

 **Houda708, IAMYOURFATHER9906, Reyna108, Xi-hime, lulu.c1t4.**

 **I can't believe you favorited this story! Merci from the bottom of my heart!**

 **I haven't forgotten about you Guests either. I may not know who you are, but your just as important! ^_^**

* * *

 **Originally I did intend for this to be a lot longer, and I'm sorry for it not being!. I love writing this, but being a college student, I don't have as much time as I would like -_-**

 **I am considering making a story based on a series of one shots. Posting once or twice a week (Okikagu of course!) and taking requests from you beautiful people!**

 **Let me know if this is something you would be interested in seeing, and if so send me ideas!**

 **Bye for now!**

 **~TsundereCuriosity**


End file.
